Singer, Band Member My Boyfriend?
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up one morning to find...bum bum BUM, McFly themselves laying in her room! Can she deal with the insanity, or will she go insane herself? For all McFly fans!
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever fantasized about waking up one day with your favorite band or singer just curled up next to you, deep asleep? Then one of them falls head-over-heels madly in love with you? Well, that's what's happening to me. ME, Hermione Jane Granger! I guess I should explain about my fantastic new life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled over in my queen size bed in the Head Girl's dorm. Harry was in the room next to mine because he was Head Boy. I had just woken up from the most amazing dream, and my eyes were still closed, trying to remember it. It was Saturday, and I was in no hurry to get up. But after a few minutes, I realized that falling back to sleep was simply not an option, and so I began to push myself up off of the bed. Suddenly, I went cold. Know why? _My hand had hit bare flesh._ I slowly forced myself to look down and screamed. There, lying underneath my hand was Tom Fletcher. He sat bolt upright, and I quickly scrambled to the other side, only to run into another solid body. I turned and shrieked again. It was Danny Jones. I leapt over Tom and was almost on the floor when my foot collided with someone's stomach. I screamed for the third time and jumped on the end of my bed, only to scoot directly towards the middle because I had landed on a hard, circular object. I looked down and saw Harry Judd trying to get his breath back. I looked at the end of my bed and saw Dougie Poynter rubbing his head. Just when I was about to say something, Harry came bursting into my room, wand at the ready and hair even messier than normal.

"Who are you and what do you want with Hermione?" he demanded. Even though he had already killed Voldemort, he was always on guard and alert. The battle had sharpened his senses. Tom spoke up indignantly.

"Steady on, mate! What're you two doing…in…" he trailed off, catching a glimpse of his surroundings, which included a frightened girl with bushy hair wearing long flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top, a large circular bed that he was laying on, a deep red carpet, and a dresser, all of which were most DEFINITELY not theirs.

"Where are we?" Harry wheezed, finally getting his breath back.

"Hogwarts," Harry said, lowering his wand but not loosening his grip at all.

"Harry," I said in a timid voice. "It-it's alright. This is the band I was telling you about. I have no clue how they got here," I raised my voice so Tom, who looked ready to interrupt, would know not to. "But they're here, and we'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it later. For now, why don't you lend them some clothes?"

"Alright," he muttered, and left to go get them some clothes. Tom, who had looked pretty tense up until then, leaned back and let out a breath.

"Hermione, is it?" he asked. "I'm Tom."

"Danny Jones!" He waved at me

"Dougie," he said, still rubbing his head.

"Harry," he said, finally getting all of his breath back.

"Nice to meet you," I said, and then got up and, carefully avoiding Harry's stomach with my feet, walked over to my trunk to get clothes and shower supplies.

"Harry's room is second door to the right, and if you need to use the bathroom, it's on the left. His shower things are already in there."

With that, I left the room and walked rapidly into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and, when I had undressed, I got into the shower and let the hot water pound down on my head. I rested my head against the wall to think.

"How did they get here?" I murmured. "I'll think about it later…"

So I lathered up, washed off, and got out. As I dried off, I began singing quietly under my breath. It was a little known McFly song, and I couldn't remember where I had heard it, but I loved it. It was called, "Silence Of The City". Danny wrote it. He has a great voice, but I've always preferred Tom's. Don't ask me why, I'm not Tom's biggest fan, and that's putting it gently. I got dressed, pulling on a white long sleeved t-shirt with a Jack Sparrow shirt on over that and my faded, blue ripped jeans. It didn't matter how I dressed as it was the Christmas holidays and the only Gryffindors left were Harry, Ron, Neville, the Patil twins, Lavender, and me. Ginny had gone back to the Burrow. I finally finished dressing and brushing my teeth and hair, so I walked out to the front room to find the McFly boys sitting on the couch wearing some of Harry's clothing. Thank goodness they were Dudley's old clothes, otherwise they would be bursting at the seams. Well, maybe not Dougie…anyways:

"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore about getting you some clothes from Hogsmeade. It's a Hogsmeade weekend today, so you can probably go with Harry, Ron, and me," I said, sitting down in the armchair nearest to the fire. Tom jumped and looked at me. His hair was already styled into a fauxhawk, and his rings and earring glinted in the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. I felt my stomach do a small, barely noticeable back flip, and I quickly stood up, slipping on some tennis shoes.

"I'll take you boys to the office. Harry, I'll be back in a minute, alright?" I yelled up the stairs. I heard him mumble something in response, and I motioned for McFly to follow me before leaving the room. I heard them clatter out of the portrait after me, and then the whispering of the portraits began. You see, McFly had been growing bigger ever since I sang, "I'll Be Okay" at a surprise talent show Dumbledore held at the beginning of sixth year, and the news quickly spread from portrait to portrait that the boys themselves were here.

"Hermione, dear, is it true that…?" the Fat Lady began to ask me a question as we passed, but it died as they passed. I rolled my eyes as the boys snickered. I heard someone running up behind me.

"HERMIONE!" I heard two voices calling my name, barreling towards me. I groaned and gritted my teeth as I recognized them. I looked up, forcing a smile, and saw Lavender and Parvati running towards me, flushed.

"You will NEVER guess what we heard!" Parvati squealed.

"I bet I can," I muttered under my breath as they both shrieked, "McFly… IS HERE IN THE CASTLE!"

"Oh really? She NEVER would've guessed," Tom said, poking his head out from behind me, his voice dripping with sarcasm even though he was smiling. The two girls in from of me stopped dead in their tracks, jaws sitting on the floor.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!" Dougie finished for them in a girly voice, making me laugh.

"OMG (yes she said OMG) IT'S DOUGIE!" Lavender squealed and promptly glommed him.

"OMFG IT'S DANNY!" Parvati squealed and promptly glommed HIM. I found myself thinking that it was a GOOD thing they hadn't glommed Tom. I stole a quick look at him to find he was staring at the tapestry next to me. He then noticed my look, gave me a grin, and turned away, his chocolate eyes shining in the light. I quickly shook my head and turned back to the struggle that was going on outside of my head.

"Oh boy…" Harry said, looking at the two who were currently fighting off the rabid fangirls trying to glom them.

"Um, guys?" I said, trying to get their attention. "Guys…? OKAY, THAT'S IT!"

I whipped out my wand and, pointing it at the ceiling, let loose with a huge CRACK. They immediately let go and everyone stared at me. I shrugged.

"I need to take them to Professor Dumbledore," I said, and smiled at Lavender and Parvati, who were now pouting at the loss of contact.

"Come on," I motioned to the boys, and they continued to follow me. We finally got to Professor Dumbledore's office (Danny got stuck in the trick stair and it wouldn't let him go), and then I realized I had forgotten the password.

"God," I muttered. "Um, Acid Pops? Fizzing Whizzbees? Okay, obviously not. Um, Cockroach Clusters? Lemon drops?"

At that, the gargoyle hopped away to reveal the door. I turned to the boys to see that their eyes were wide, and they had the look of little boys that had just found priceless treasure on their faces.

"Come on, guys," I laughed, and took them into the office.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you there?"

"Please, enter Ms. Granger," he suddenly said. I jumped and look around for his voice. I finally found him standing at a bookcase. He smiled at us, his eyes twinkling.

"May I ask who your friends are? I am guessing they shoed up in the night," he said, walking back to his desk and sitting down. He looked at us over his glasses and smiled again.

"They did come during the night, although I don't know how," I confessed, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. The boys sat down in the ones that Dumbledore had conjured.

"Please, explain how you found them."

"Well, I woke up, and three of them were laying in my bed and the other was laying on the floor. When Harry (the other one, sorry about that Harry) came bursting in and demanding to know how they got here, Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry," I gestured to them in turn. "All seemed just as confused as we did."

All through my explanation, Dumbledore examined them over his fingertips. When I finished, he sat back in his chair; he looked serious, although his eyes were twinkling.

"I had hoped the practical jokes on Muggles wouldn't get THIS severe," he sighed. "But, unfortunately, they have. Now, I suggest that they stay here for a while to let the shock wear off and so I can find a proper way of sending them home without risking one or two of their limbs."

Unconsciously, the boys rubbed their arms and legs, shuddering slightly.

"Now, I suppose you will be going to Hogsmeade with Ms. Granger and her friends, members of McFly?" he asked, surprising me.

"Sir, I didn't know you-"

"There are a great many things no one knows about me Ms. Granger. Now, as I was saying, when you go, I would be sure to pick up some instruments, as I am hoping you will grace us with your musical abilities tomorrow night at a dance we are having."

I felt my jaw hit the floor. McFly? Performing at MY school? Wow.

"Now, off you go! You will depart for Hogsmeade immediately, if you please!" he said cheerfully. I gave him a smile, and walked out, followed by the boys. The second we were out of the office, they started buzzing.

"We got a gig this fast?" Tom said, his face shining.

"This is awesome!" Danny pumped a fist into the air, grinning.

"We have to figure out what songs we're gonna sing," Dougie grinned also. I raised a hand.

"I can help!" I smiled at them. They all smiled back, but for some reason, Tom's smile made my heart skip a beat. I mentally shook my head, and continued talking.

"Your biggest songs that EVERYONE here knows are 'Please Please', 'I'll Be Okay', and 'Transylvania'. I'd also recommend doing 'Star Girl' and 'Obviously'. Those are the songs that you have definitely got to do. Also-"

"Okay, Hermione, we get it!" Tom cut me off, laughing. I stopped talking and smiled as we got back to Harry and my dormitories.

"Music," I said, and the portrait swung open to McFly's awe.

"How'd you do that?" Danny asked, looking for all the world like a little boy.

"This is a magic school," I explained.

"Wicked," Dougie and Harry said at the same time. I laughed as Harry came barreling down the stairs.

"Are you lot ready to go? Ron's waiting for us by the Gryffindor dorm," he exclaimed, then tossed the McFly boys coats, hats, and gloves.

"It's bloody cold out, you'll need those," he said nonchalantly.

"Come on, then!" Dougie said, then raced out of the dorm and towards the stairs just as they were about to change.

"DOUGIE!" I shrieked.

A/N: Bwahaha, a cliffy! Will Dougie fall, or what? The world will find out when I get REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, I gots a review! Who shall I have to answer it: a Harry Potter character or a McFly boy? Decisions, decisions…okay, let's start with Tom!

Tom: Thanks very much. Anyways, **Xelia Phyx: **You made our week too!

Me: I'm disappointed in all of you readers! 43 hits and only 1 review! I'm SOO disappointed that I'm gonna give Xelia Phyx a box of McFly cookies and (if she wants it) a place in the story! So THERE!

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own McFly or Harry Potter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Come on, then!" Dougie said, then raced out of the dorm and towards the stairs just as they were about to change._

_"DOUGIE!" I shrieked._

_End flashback_

"Oh my God!" Tom yelled, and leapt after him. Just as Dougie was about to fall, possibly to his death, Tom grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away. I ran over to them, closely followed by Danny and the two Harry's (okay, Harry Judd is officially called Haz, 'cause it's a cool nickname).

"Dougie, you have GOT to watch the stairs!" I said.

"Thanks for the warning," he mumbled, his eyes still wide. I laughed softly.

"Would a hug make you feel better?" I asked. He nodded and grinned, holding his arms open like a little child. I laughed again, louder, and hugged him with my traditional bear hug.

"Okay, enough hug," he choked, turning purple. This time, everyone laughed with me as I let him go and helped him up.

"Come on everyone, grab the stuff Harry gave you and let's GOGOGO!" Haz yelled, and we all got our stuff and raced to the Gryffindor dormitories. Ron was lounging against a statue near it. As we walked toward him, he jumped up and strode toward us, grinning.

"Guess who I just got asked out by…" he said. I gasped and smiled.

"Lavender?" I asked excitedly and hugged him.

"Congratulations, whoever you are!" Danny said as Tom slapped him on the back.

"Was Lavender one of the girls who attacked us?" Dougie asked nervously. I smiled sympathetically and said, "She was the one who attacked YOU."

Dougie's eye twitched as all of us except Ron laughed.

"She's staying in the castle with Parvati," Ron said, looking a bit disgruntled.

"Oh come ON Ron," I huffed, seeing the look on his face. "She won't cheat on you with DOUGIE, otherwise she wouldn't be going out with you!"

"How do YOU know? She could be using me to get to Dougie!" he argued as we started walking.

"For goodness sakes', Ronald! What is your problem? She's not like-OH!"

As I was about to finish my sentence, I slipped and began to fall. Just as I was about to hit the ground, Tom caught me. I found myself looking up into his eyes, and my cheeks started to get warm. I quickly stood up and straightened out my coat.

"Come on, then!" I exclaimed, and ran out the door. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and then raced out after me. Harry caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist, swinging me through the air like he always has (NO, they aren't going out).

"Harry, put me down!" I shrieked, laughing. "Help me! Danny, Haz, Tom, Dougie, somebody!"

They all laughed and walked over, but they just stood there watching until Harry put me down. We started walking until Haz realized that Ron wasn't with us.

"Hey Ron! You coming?" he shouted, turning around to find Ron just staring at us. He quickly shook his head and grinned at us.

"I'm suddenly not feeling too well. You guys go without me."

Then he waved and walked off. I frowned. Tom noticed and said, "Don't sweat it, Hermione. He's probably just going off to snog Violet or whatever her name was."

"It's Lavender," I corrected, smiling. He smiled back, and I felt my cheeks go red again. I looked away and said, "Come on, guys! We've got lots of shopping to do."

They all groaned, and I threw back my head and laughed evilly.

"I could've standed that a lot more if you hadn't put the 'bwa' in front of it," Danny said, running his fingers through his hair. I shrugged and walked into Hogsmeade, closely followed by the boys.

"Where to first?" Harry said. I thought for a second and said, "Why don't we get the instruments first? That way, they can spend a longer amount of time looking for the perfect one."

"Good idea!" Haz said. "Let's go!"

I smiled and led them to a brad-new store, only just added that summer. It had instruments everywhere, and McFly's eyes lit up as they walked in.

"Go crazy, boys!" Harry exclaimed, and they rushed off. I walked in, looking at drum kits, bass guitars, electric guitars, and acoustic guitars until I got to the keyboards. I got to my favorite one. It was a bright gold, with silver and black keys. I sat down at the little stool behind it and switched it on. I thought for a second, and then began to play, "Sorry's Not Good Enough". I began to sing along, and wasn't aware that the McFly boys had stopped looking at instruments until I heard Tom singing softly behind me. As we finished, he kept looking at me. I gulped and smiled shyly.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked gently. He smiled and answered me with a quote from the song.

"Don't go changing."

I was confused for a moment until his lips pressed against mine. I stiffened, and then relaxed as the kiss continued. When we finally broke away, Danny, Dougie, Haz, and Harry broke into cheers and whistles. Even the shopkeeper was clapping. Tom smiled again, took my hand, and helped me up.

"I know we don't really know each other that well, Hermione, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. W-will you go out with me?" he asked, his smile dissolving from his face. I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Of course."

A/N: Woot woot! Hermione and Tom are together! I know this is a short chapter, but I'll try to update a bit sooner. Oh, and by the way, when this story finishes, expect a sequel! But don't worry! I've got two or three more chapters up my sleeve…And Xelia Phyx, I'm serious about what I said in the review part…about the story part, anyways. -sheepish grin- Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Whose turn is it to answer reviews?

Danny: MEMEMEMEMEME!

Me: Okay, Danny, your turn…

Danny: WICKED! Anyways, **Xelia Phyx: **Yes, we were being serious!

**Shealtiel: **Hey, you don't need an excuse! Anyways, here's a pat: -pats **Shealtiel **on the head-

Tom: She's not a DOG, Danny!

Danny: Shut up! Well, Sirius's Daughter needs a description… And last of all, **Gurlonthemove:** Sirius's Daughter says thanks, and so do we!

**franky2012: **Kisses! -muah muah-

Tom: -muah muah-

Harry: -muah muah-

Dougie: -muah muah-

Danny: Anyways, thanks for the review!

And last but not least, **xdarkx-xangelx: **Can't wait to read it. Ginny's coming in later!

Me: Let the show begin!

Disclaimer: Don't ask, you know the answer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, it's a happy couple!" Dougie, Danny, and Haz squealed. Harry just shook his head and laughed.

"Wow, Hermione. That's all I'm going to say."

"What?" I asked, still dazed. I was going out with a famous singer! Me, Hermione Granger, class bookworm extraordinaire! Tom just smiled and took my hand.

"Well, help me pick out a guitar?" he asked, grinning. I smiled and nodded, and let him drag me off to the display Danny had turned to. Haz had already picked out his drum kit and was currently helping Dougie pick out a bass guitar. Tom began looking through the electric guitars like a child would look through candy.

"What about this one?" he asked excitedly, holding up a bright pink, flower shaped guitar. I stared at him.

"You're joking, right?" I said uncertainly. He laughed and nodded, putting it back. He began to look through again as I watched, wearing a happy, dazed smile that sleepwalkers sometimes wear. He turned to me again, holding a red and white one. It was y-shaped, and it looked exactly like the one he had been using recently.

"I like it," I said, as he strummed a couple chords. He nodded and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat, but this time I didn't ignore it. I just didn't mention it.

"Wait," he said, his face falling. "How're we going to pay for these?"

"Not a problem," Harry waved this little comment off. "I'll charge it to my bank account. They'll take some money out and send it here."

The McFly boys nodded, and, taking their instruments up to the counter (Haz took a little tag that they could scan), Harry paid for it all. We arranged to have the instruments sent to the school in five hours, which gave us plenty of time to go shopping for the boys' clothes. As we left the shop, Tom slipped his hand into mine. I stiffened, which he must've take as a sign that I didn't want to hold hands, so he tried to take his hand away. I smiled and held tighter, reassuring him. He smiled back, and we decided to take a little detour to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which had opened up shop last year. Danny, Haz, Dougie, and Tom's eyes lit up, and they rushed in, Tom dragging me after him. I laughed as we ran to the nearest shelf, which held fake wands and boxes of Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougats, Fainting Fancies, and everything like that. Tom picked up the nearest box and began reading the back out loud.

"'One of our most popular items, Nosebleed Nougats are a guaranteed way to get out of classes or tests! Simply swallow and wait for the flow from your nose! Some side effects may include dizziness, light-headedness, etcetera.'" he finished reading and laughed.

"Who would buy this?" he asked.

"Oh, only almost everyone from first to seventh year," I responded nonchalantly as I studied a fake wand. He looked astonished, as if he didn't believe it could work. I took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Tom, bare in mind that you are at a MAGIC school! These actually work, and I've witnessed it!" I wheezed.

"We've got a non-believer, Forge!" a voice boomed from behind us. Tom whirled around, dragging me almost to the ground. He caught me quickly, staring at George Weasley. And throughout all this, he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Bloody hell," he said, going red. "You don't just sneak up on someone like that!"

"Au contraire, my good man," Fred grinned, coming up next to George. "We didn't sneak up, as you were just too busy staring at Miss 'Mione here to notice George. He's been behind you all the time!"

Tom blushed. I laughed and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Fred and George suddenly looked gleeful.

"Has our lil' Mione found true L-O-V-E?" George asked, "fainting" into Fred's arms.

"Are you going to take her away and ride into the sunset on a horse?" Fred asked, fanning the "out-cold" George. Tom glanced at me and smirked.

"Now that's not a bad idea," he mused as my jaw dropped. He laughed, dropped my hand, and grabbed me around the waist, swinging me around.

"What? Are you serious?" I squeaked.

"We haven't had our first date yet! How 'bout I meet you outside of the castle at 7?" he asked, putting me down. I just looked at him and smiled.

"That sounds like fun," I said shyly. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Tom, get over here!" Haz yelled, holding something up and waving frantically. Tom rushed over to examine it as I held back.

"Hermione, we just want you to be careful," said George, standing up and looking serious for the first time. I must've looked perplexed because he went on to explain why.

"'Mione, we don't want you hurt. You're like a little sister to us!"

"We wouldn't DREAM of letting anybody hurt you, but if they do-" Fred was joined by Harry, who had just joined us, and George again.

"They'll be hurting soon afterwards." they chorused. Did they rehearse this or what? I just smiled and gave them hugs as the door opened. I turned around and squealed.

"Xelia!" I ran over to her. "I thought you were staying home for the holidays!" Xelia Phyx, one of my best friends, was in our year. She was really cool, really fun, and REALLY wild.

"My parents couldn't stand me, so they sent me back here," she laughed. Her long, black hair was in a ponytail, but you could still see the red and blonde streaks in her hair. Her purple (I say amethyst sounds nicer, but whatever) eyes were sparkling.

"But not before I could get you a little present," she sang as she drew a small, square package out of her bag. I took it and ripped it open and gasped.

"Son of Dork (A/N: Go check 'em out! It'll be worth your time, trust me), 'Welcome To Loserville'! Thank so much, Xelia!"

"So, what's up with Miss 'Mione?" she asked as we walked over to the general vicinity of McFly. I grinned.

"Oh, not much," I said casually. Just then, Tom snuck up behind me, hugging my waist and kissed my cheek. Xelia's jaw dropped.

"No…" she said, her eyes wide. "You're going out with…TOM FLETCHER…from McFly?"

I nodded and turned to Tom.

"Tom, this is my good friend, Xelia Phyx!"

Tom smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Xelia," he said, and shook her hand. Xelia just nodded, and then she turned to me.

"AND you didn't owl me about this the second it happened because…" she asked. I grinned.

"Because we've only been going out for about-" Tom cut me off.

"30 minutes and 12 seconds."

Xelia and I turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked, shrugging and grinning.

I rolled my eyes as Xelia just laughed. Tom grinned and walked over to the rest of McFly.

"You guys ready to pay yet? We should get going on clothes shopping," I said, following him. Xelia tagged along after me. Dougie glanced up and started as he saw Xelia. I noticed and cocked an eyebrow, smirking at Tom who grinned evilly back.

"Guys, this is my good friend, Xelia."

"Hello, Xelia," Harry and Danny said at the same time, shaking her hand. I laughed as she blushed.

"H-hey, Xelia," Dougie said, blushing as he shook her hand. Xelia smiled back.

"Off we go!" Danny exclaimed, and ran out of the store. We all ran after him after waving good-bye to the twins, and we stopped behind him.

"Where to, Harry and 'Mione?" he asked, turning around. I looked around.

"Well, there's Aberwandbie," I said, grimacing.

"And British Raven," Harry said as he flinched.

"How 'bout that store?" Xelia suggested, pointing to her favorite store. McFly looked at the store, looked at each other, and nodded. It was called, "Magical Muggle Designs". Xelia always shopped there for cheap, Muggle brand name clothes. We all rushed in there and the boys started grabbing clothes double-time so we could goof off more. Xelia and I followed at a more leisurely pace. We browsed until the boys came out of the dressing rooms to model. Danny and Tom came out at the same time. Danny was wearing a red, button-down shirt with a black tuxedo-like jacket over it. He also had on jeans and the shoes he had come in, white running shoes.

"I like it, Danny," I said, inspecting it. Tom laughed.

"Watch it, Jones," he said, glaring playfully. "She's mine."

I laughed as Xelia and I inspected him. He had on a type of skinny jeans (like the kind he's wearing in some pictures for the new album) and a checked red and white t-shirt. He had on black Converse All-Stars.

"Looks good, Tom," I said. Xelia nodded.

"Where are Haz and Dougie?" she asked. Just then, they came charging out of the dressing room and struck poses. We looked at them and burst out laughing.

"Are you color blind?" I gasped, holding my side. Tom was hanging onto my shoulder for support, Harry had to sit down before he fainted, and Danny had lost all inhibitions and was rolling on the ground.

"And pattern blind and gender confused?" Xelia wheezed, leaning over as she laughed. Haz was wearing a polka dot, red and blue bubble skirt, knee high leather boots, a neon green and orange plaid peasant shirt and a bow. Dougie was wearing Jessica Simpson shorts that were a bright, bright yellow, argyle knee socks, pink stilettos, and a brown, low-cut short sleeve sweater.

"What? You guys don't like it?" Haz asked, bending over with his hands on his knees and his bottom sticking out, puckering his lips. Xelia and I, who had stopped laughing for a couple seconds, both collapsed into fits of giggles as Tom, Harry, and Danny roared with laughter. Xelia and I stumbled over to the males' section, grabbed some clothes, and chucked them at Haz and Dougie, still laughing. They just grinned and strutted back into the changing rooms. After we had all finished laughing, they walked out wearing clothes that guys should actually wear. Harry was wearing black pants and a red and white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He was also wearing plain sneakers. Dougie was wearing blue jeans and a gray Atticus sweatshirt.

"That's MUCH better, guys," I sighed, gut aching.

"Ah, my ribs!" Xelia moaned, leaning onto my shoulder as she clutched her ribs.

"Your fault," I smirked, and shoved her off as the guys grabbed more clothes. We were finally able to pay for everything and we left, all of the McFly lads holding two or three bags apiece. Tom shifted them so that they all fit comfortably in one of his hands and slipped his other hand into mine. I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder as we walked. As we walked, the sun was covered with dark gray clouds. The wind picked up, and it hurried us back to the castle. When we got to the courtyard, it began to snow. Not a gentle shower, either. A full-out blizzard. We finally got into the castle, shivering.

"Looks like our horse ride is out of the question Tom," I murmured, teeth chattering. I was actually disappointed! Tom shrugged, looking sad. Then I got an idea.

"I have a back up plan. Meet me in the Head's Common Room at 6:30, alright?"

He grinned and kissed the top of my head as we walked back to the staircases. Dougie was still a bit wary of the stairs, and Xelia teased him about it as we walked. Soon, they were chatting away and joking like they were old friends. When we got close to the Gryffindor dorms, she bid us farewell, and tromped into the dorms to warm up. Harry and I led the boys into our dorm, and they collapsed in fromt of the fire. I, on the other hand, raced upstairs to change into something warmer. As I ran, I heard Harry shooing the guys up to his dorm to change. I stifled a laugh and dug through my trunk, pulling out my flannel pajama bottoms, my warm black sweatshirt, and my fuzzy red slippers. I changed quickly, slipped my slippers on, and ran down the stairs after seeing it was almost 6:30.

'We spent forever in Hogsmede," I thought. Tom was waiting for me on the couch, wearing his brand-new pajamas. He smiled at me, making my stomach flip over.

"You ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and stood up. Together, we raced out of the Common Room for our very first date.

A/N: Yay! Updating! Hey, go check out my friend XxHopelessxRomanticxX! We've got a story we're writing called, "And When We Meet". I play Natalie Freeman, she's Morgan O'Brien. Go read it!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Rock on! I got reviews!! Time for -drumroll please- Dougie!!!!

Dougie: -bows- Okay, let's get cracking! First one is **Gurlonthemove: **She's trying to get this sooner than last time…-glares at me-

Me: -cowers behind Danny-

Dougie: Anyways, **Xelia Phyx: **We read your story and…well…-shy smile- we really liked it.

Me: Oooooooo…Dougie's got a-

Dougie: DON'T SAY IT! Anyways, **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **Didn't know I was married…well, she says it's cool.

**Shealtiel: **She thanks you!!!

And last, but not least, **xdarkx-xangelx: **We can't wait to read it, so hurry up!

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't make me say it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked for a while, neither of us speaking. We had total conversations, though, through soft touches, glances, and smiles. When we finally got to where I was taking him, he looked around, confused.

"An empty hallway?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I just smiled at him.

"Watch this," I said, and paced three times in front of an empty stretch of wall, thinking my hardest about one thing. Finally the door appeared and I heard Tom gasp.

"It's the Room of Requirement. Changes itself to any type of room you need. Now come on! Our date is waiting," I smiled, pulled open the door, and disappeared down the twisting hallway. I heard Tom follow me and I sped up, laughing. When we got to the room, he caught up with me, grabbing my waist and swinging me around. When he sat me down, we both looked around and caught our breaths. It was amazing! There was a cozy looking sofa in front of a crackling fire with a couple champagne glasses filled with Butterbeer. There was also a delicious looking dinner laid out on the fairly large table with two chairs in a small corner of the table, facing each other. There was a small record player in the corner of the room with a stack of records by it.

"Let's eat," Tom exclaimed, and offered me his arm. I took it, grinning, and he led me to the heavily laden table. We sat down, and candles suddenly popped up. Tom looked surprised, but quickly shook it off as we filled our plates and began to eat. In between bites, we talked. About what, it really didn't matter. When we were stuffed to the bursting point (the plates refilled themselves), we walked over to the couch and sat down. At first, we both sat on opposite sides until I got a bit cold. When I shivered a bit, Tom noticed, smiled, and patted the couch cushion next to him.

"Need a cuddle?" he asked. I grinned and got up, walked over to the record player, put on a record, and walked back to him, snuggling into his arms. We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, until I spotted one of the books.

"That's my favorite book!" I exclaimed, sitting up and pointing at it excitedly. Tom picked it and looked at the cover.

"_'Romeo And Juliet'_." He read aloud, and grinned at me.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" he asked. I nodded, crawling back into his arms as he opened the book and began to read. As his voice filled the room, I felt my eyes get heavier. I fought sleep until he got to the part where Romeo takes the poison. Finally, I let my eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up, feeling oh-so rested and comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly, and that's when I realized I was sleeping on someone. I froze, trying to remember where I was and what I had done. When I realized it was Tom and me and we were in the Room Of Requirement because we had had our first date last night, I relaxed and looked down at him, only to see that he was looking up at ME.

"TOM!" I exclaimed, leaping up and laughing. He had scared me half to death, and all I could do was laugh? Wow…

"You scared me! How long have you been staring?"

"Oh, a couple of hours. You're cute when you're asleep, but you're beautiful when you're awake," he said seriously, like a little child would suggest that the moon was made of cheese and firmly believed it. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled up at me again, then blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Great, I fell asleep with my contacts in," he groaned. "This feels awful!"

"Aw, poor Tom. Let's go back to the dorm and you can put you glasses on, alright?" I said, and helped him up. We walked to the dorm, and I ended up having to lead him because it apparently hurt him too much to open his eyes. At least, that's what HE says. Anyways, when we finally got there, I led him up to the bathroom, and got out his glasses. I turned around and he had already gotten his contacts out. He put them away and took his glasses from me, smiling. He slid them on, and the way he looked made my heart skip a beat.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded and grinned. Just then, Haz, Danny, and Dougie came bursting into the bathroom.

"Tom, there you are!" Haz exclaimed. "Come on, we have a sound check!"

"The concert, I completely forgot!" he slapped his forehead. "Come on, Hermione!"

He grabbed my hand and we raced to the Great Hall at a super fast sprint. When we finally got there, we were out of breath.

"Why…did you…have to run…so fast?" I said in short bursts, trying to breathe.

"We…had to…get here fast!" he gasped. Finally, the rest of the band joined us. Danny was clutching his side, Dougie was red and purple, and Harry had sweat pouring down his face.

"Just in time!" Professor Dumbledore boomed, smiling. "Come in, come in!"

We all walked into the Great Hall was Harry was waiting. He motioned us over to him and spread a piece of parchment onto the table.

"We have to figure out what songs you're going to sing tonight," Harry said, peering over the top of his glasses at the guys. For the next fourteen minutes, we argued, debated, and reasoned to decide which songs that they would sing. When we finally had the set list, it was time for the sound check and practice.

"Check check…one two three…Tom is obsessed with Hermione, one two three," Danny spoke into his microphone. Tom glared at him and plugged his guitar in. He fiddled with a couple of knobs and then dragged the amp right by Danny. He was busy trying to put on his guitar strap, so he didn't notice Tom until he turned the amp up to full volume and struck a chord. It practically blew our eardrums out.

"TOM!!" Danny, Dougie, and Harry yelled. Danny happened to be yelling from the floor because the sound had knocked him over. Everyone in the room had their hands clamped over their ears and was trying not to wriggle in pain. I took my hands off of my ears to see if they were still ringing and (surprise surprise) they still were.

"Tom, what possessed you to do that?" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. I could feel my face turn red like it does whenever I get angry. Tom looked a bit surprised at how scary I looked.

"'Mione, calm down. It was all in good fun," he said, leaping down from the stage. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm down so I wouldn't bite Tom's head off. He noticed this and didn't get too close.

"Hermione, just calm down. I promise I won't do it again. See? I'm turning down the amp," he said, feigning nervousness as he climbed back onstage and twisted a knob. I started to laugh, and he just grinned at me.

"Just swear to me you won't do it again," I said, sitting down on the floor. Just then, the door burst open, and I turned to see Xelia racing up behind me, dragging two people.

"HERMIONEEEEEE! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" she squealed as they reached me. I looked closer at the two and squealed.

"Shea! Geni! Oh my God, how ARE you guys?" I said happily, hugging two more of my best friends. Shea and Geni had gone home for vacation also, so I was SO happy to see more girls. Shea grinned at me and flipped her brown hair so that the light caught her caramel highlights. She was wearing jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, which clung to her slim frame and showed off her curves as she plopped down, followed by Geni and Xelia. Geni's dirty blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she had on her favorite beat up blue jeans with a dark green t-shirt. Xelia was her usual rock chick self, with a couple of spiky buns and torn jeans with a black and red shirt. As we caught up and watched the sound check, I noticed Danny and Harry sneaking glances at Shea and Geni.

"So, guys, how was your holidays?" I asked nonchalantly, laying down.

"Mine was gewd, what about you, Geni?" Shea replied, grinning. She was obviously hyper, seeing as she was almost bouncing.

"Awesome, got the new McFly CD," Geni said, flopping backwards with me. The McFly lads hopped off stage and crossed the floor to us. Tom sat down behind me and gently pulled my head onto his lap, playing with my hair. Geni and Shea looked up and stared. Xelia smirked.

"Ex-squeeze me, Hermione, but I think you've got some explaining to do," Shea said, her hands on her hips. I got up and motioned for them to follow me. We raced out of the Hall, giggling and chattering. When we reached my dorm, they threw themselves onto the bed.

"SPILL! Geni and Shea yelled at the same time. Xelia just smiled and settled herself into my armchair. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Basically, Tom asked me out yesterday, and we went on our first date last night-"

"Hold up, now!" Xelia exclaimed, sitting straight up. "You didn't tell me?"

"Sorry!"

"WE WANT DETAILS!"

I swear they rehearsed it…

"We went to the Room of Requirement-"

Three big squeals. I clapped my hands over my ears, laughing.

"Do you want details or not?"

They all quickly mimed zipping their lips and looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, so once we got there, we had a really nice dinner, and then we snuggled on the couch. He read me some of 'Romeo and Juliet', and then we feel asleep."

"Awwwwww…"

"That's so cute!"

"When's the wedding?"

At that, all three laughed and started yelling out comments like, "I call maid of honor!" "I want to be godmother!"

I shook my head.

"Come on, guys," I said, laughing. "Let's pick out our outfits for the concert. Tom got me some backstage passes, so look nice!"

A/N: An update! Isn't it AWESOME? Look, I know it's short, but I'm tired. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I swear!!! Well it's obviously gonna be, it's the concert…and look out for some serious drama between your favorite couple!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back! Whose turn is it?

Harry: -waves frantically-

Me: Okay, okay…

Harry: thanks very much. Okay, first off is **Shealtiel: **yes, we kind of realized that would be YOUR favorite couple, but she meant Tom and Hermione.

Tom/Hermione: -cower in a corner-

Harry: Muahaha…anyways, next is **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **we're glad you're a happy lil' bugger now…and yeah. And Sirius's Daughter says UPDATE YOUR STORY! NOW!

Me: Please? -does puppy dog eyes-

Harry: And last but not least, **Xelia Phyx: **well, we guess you kind of HAD to wait, so…but we luff ya too! And she says to UPDATE.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: …FINE! I DON'T OWN MCFLY OR HARRY POTTER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, what're we going to wear!"

My room had turned into the site of a clothes avalanche. Geni, Shea, and Xelia had dragged their trunks into my room and we were tearing through our potential outfits. After almost two hours, we were finally panicking, having gone through almost every single possibility.

"Um…I don't know!" I exclaimed, my hair even more frizzy than normal. "I don't even know what I'M going to wear!"

"We are so screwed," Xelia moaned, flopping onto my bed and letting out a huge sigh. I sifted halfheartedly through a pile I recognized to be Geni's when I stopped.

"Geni, how 'bout this?" I asked, holding up a pair of sparkly dark blue jeans and a light green spaghetti string tank top. Her eyes lit up and she rushed into the bathroom to change.

"For Xelia…" I sifted through her pile carefully, until I found worn, light blue jeans with rips in the knees and a red-with-black-sleeves t-shirt. The sleeves ended just below her shoulder. She nodded, and shot into my closet to change.

"And for me?" Shea asked. I thought for a moment, and then I grinned. I dove into her pile and pulled out her jeans with little jewels on the pockets and a black and silver striped long sleeve t-shirt.

"Awesome!"

She then ran somewhere to change, I don't know where. I smiled again and dug through my clothes until I found a suitable outfit. It was a fairly short denim skirt with black leggings underneath and a sky blue tank top over a white tank top. After that, I pulled my hair into a ponytail. When everyone came out, we all inspected one another and raced to the Great Hall, where a huge crowd was forming outside. We began weaving our way through until we were finally in front of the stage.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Shea squealed. We all nodded, our faces glowing with excitement, and a few minutes later, the lights began to dim.

"McFly, McFly, McFly!" we began chanting, and soon the entire Great Hall rang with, "MCFLY! MCFLY! MCFLY!"

Suddenly, the intro to "We're The Young" rang out, and we all stopped chanting to shriek and scream as Tom's piano was illuminated by a spotlight.

"HERMIONE LOVES YOU, TOM!" the three of them yelled. I just hit them playfully, laughed, and waved as Tom shot us a grin.

"Hey, Shea!" I shouted over Danny's guitar. "Danny's looking at you!"

She laughed.

"Ooooo, he's blushing now!" Geni chimed in.

"Has someone been bitten by the LOOOOOOOOOOVE bug?" Xelia cooed. Shea just rolled her eyes.

"Well, a certain Mr. Poynter is shooting little glances at a certain Mr. Phyx!" Shea retorted. Xelia blushed a light red as Geni, Shea, and I laughed.

"Well, Juddie's staring at Geniiiii!" Xelia sang. Geni glanced at him, and then, after a little more fun bickering, McFly swooped right into 'Bubblewrap'.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" we all screeched, and began singing along, swaying our arms in the air along with more than three quarters of the rest of the people in the Great Hall.

"GO MCFLY!" we heard Lavender scream next to us, and we turned to see her jumping up and down with Parvati and Padma while Ron and Harry stood by, watching them nervously. We turned around again, laughing. As they finished the song, someone squeezed in next to us.

"Hey guys! I made it!" Ginny said happily. We all squealed and hugged her.

"Ginny! You'll never BELIEVE what happened to Hermione!" Geni shouted.

"It's fantastic!" Xelia yelled.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Shea exclaimed.

"'Hogwarts: A History' worthy!"

"And above all-"

"THIS YEARS BEST NEWS!" they chorused, Ginny joining in. She was used to their odd rituals.

"So spill! Don't leave me hanging!" she begged.

"Okay. Our little Hermione-"

"Was asked out by-"

"None other than the AMAZINGLY talented-"

"TOM FLETCHER!" Xelia, Shea, and Geni shouted as McFly began 'Transylvania.' Ginny squealed and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hermione, this is SO COOL! Oh my God, I am sooo JEALOUS! How long? What was your first date like? Did you guys kiss yet?"

And for the rest of the concert, in between singing along with songs, I answered questions from my excited friends. When the questions stopped, I grabbed my friends' hands and pulled them backstage. A line was already forming by the time we got there.

"Ah, damn," Xelia sighed. "I thought we'd get special treatment because of Hermione and Tom."

"Nope, we're just going to have to wait," I replied as cheerfully as I could. We all chatted for about 45 minutes until we were finally in front of the table. As far as I could tell, Tom wasn't there.

"He's in the bathroom," Danny replied when I asked him where he was, and resumed his flirting with Shea. Geni had Haz already engrossed in conversation, and Xelia was swapping band information with Dougie, so I slipped away to find Tom.

"Tom!" I called when I got near to the guys' dressing rooms. "Are you back here?"

I heard a crash and a moan coming from his dressing room.

"Tom?" I called again, my voice high-pitched and panicked. "Tom, answer me! What happened? I'm coming in!"

But when I tried the door, it was locked. I felt all around my pockets for my wand, but then I realized that I had left in on the dresser by my bed. As I began one last fruitless search, my fingers hit a bobby pin.

"Thank God," I breathed, and stuck the pin into the lock. After a while, the lock gave, and I pushed open the door.

"Tom, are you al-"

I stopped midsentence at the sight before me. Tom was lying on the couch with some girl draped over him. They were wrapped so tightly together, I could hardly tell where the girl ended and Tom began. He finally took his head away from hers and saw me standing there. He immediately stood, causing the girl to fall off.

"Hermione-"

"Don't," I said coldly, feeling tears well in my eyes. "Don't even TRY to explain yourself. I SAW what was going on, Tom."

"It's not what you think. If you'll just let me-"

"No."

He stared at me incredulously.

"I told you, I saw what was going on! You ask me out, we go on a date, and then you cheat on me with some slut!"

The 'slut', who I recognized as a Ravenclaw seventh year, glared at me.

"Well, I hope you're happy now, because I sure as hell am not."

With that, I raced out of the room, out of the Great Hall, out of Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Poor Hermione! Bad, bad Tom! -shakes finger- Anyways, seeing as reviews make the world go around, review and keep this world turning!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Guess who…okay, to punish him for being a bad bad boy, Tom gets to answer reviews!

Tom: How is that punishment? And YOU WROTE THE CHAPTER, NOT ME.

Me: Just get on with it.

Tom: Fine…first off, **Mrs Dougie Lee Poynter: **okay, so…-reads review- -jumps- -reads again- You…you're gonna kill me?

Me: Only in the story…-hides knife behind back- (Don't worry, Tom fans, he's safe)

Tom: -big gulp- Next…**KoolGiRl9555: **I DO like her! It's just-

Me/Haz/Hermione/Harry/Danny/Dougie: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!!!

Tom: Fine…and last but not least, **Shealtiel: **Hopefully this one'll be longer. Thanks to ALL you reviewers for making me feel worse than I already did…

Me: Don't guilt trip my reviewers, Thomas Michael Fletcher!!! Anyways, thank ya kindly for reviewing!!! Everything will be explained in the chapter, have no fear.

Disclaimer: …………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was finally exhausted, I collapsed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

_No, no, no. This isn't happening! _ I thought to myself. _When I go back inside, Tom will be waiting for me backstage, with a huge hug. I did NOT just find him snogging some girl he doesn't even know…_

Needless to say, I couldn't convince myself. With a sob, I buried my face in my hands, my shoulders shaking.

"HER-MI-O-NE!" she heard someone calling.

"MIONE!!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"She's gotta be out here. Oooo, maybe she's with TOM."

At hearing that, I let out a loud wail, not caring who heard my. The voices stopped, and the sound of running feet got closer.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, bending down next to my. "What happened?"

"T-T-Tom…"

That was all it took.

"Where is he?" Harry asked quietly, dangerously. I lifted my head to see him standing, his green eyes bright and narrow with anger.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked gently, sitting next to me and hugging me. Shea, Geni, and Xelia joined in, making it a giant group hug.

"I-I went t-to his dressing room to congratulate him b-but when I tried the door, it was locked! S-so I picked the lock, scared that something had happened to him, a-and when I opened the door I-I saw…"

I couldn't finish. I started crying again, harder than before, as Danny, Dougie, and Haz came running up.

"What happened?" Danny asked immediately, seeing the murderous look on Harry's face and the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Tom cheated on her," Shea said angrily, all four of the girls hugging me tighter.

"WHAT?" Dougie and Haz said, shocked.

"He would never-" Dougie started.

"Then go ask him!" Xelia snapped.

Just then, Tom's voice rang out over the grounds.

"Hermione! Where are you?" he called. When he jogged into view, Haz, Dougie, Danny, and Harry stood in front of me, creating a protective wall.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, his voice still dangerously low. Tom bit his lip and tried to get around them, but they blocked him.

"Tom, just tell us why you would do that!" Geni exploded. "Look at her! Did you think she would never find out!?"

"It wasn't my fault! If you would just-"

"Why should we listen to you!?" Danny snarled. "You shouldn't even be in this band-"

"No."

Everyone turned to stare at me. I took a deep, shaky breath and stood up, looking Tom in the eye.

"Hermione…" he said weakly, with relief. He reached his hand towards mine, but I quickly pulled away.

"I'm not saying I forgive you," I glared icily at him, and he winced. "I just don't want to ruin even more people's lives by having McFly break up."

"Hermione, if you will just listen to me for one second-"

I shook my head.

"I know what I saw. I hope you're happy with her."

With that, I gave him a curt nod and walked towards the castle. Geni, Shea, Xelia, and Ginny shot Tom one last glare before following me to the Head Girl's dorm, leaving the guys alone. Tom moaned and dropped onto the grass.

"The one girl who actually likes me for me, and she hates me," he muttered.

"It's your fault, you know," Haz said, sitting down in front of him.

"You shouldn't have cheated," Dougie continued coldly, sitting next to Haz. Danny and Harry sat next to Dougie, and they all looked at him.

"Explain," Harry demanded. "I want to know why you did this to her before I beat you to a bloody pulp, with Ron helping.

"IT WASN'T MY BLOODY FAULT!" Tom roared again. He looked angry now.

"Look, this is what happened…"

_**-Cheesy flashback effects-**_

_**Tom's POV**_

**"Awesome gig, man!" Danny slapped me on the back as I grinned. **

**"I'm gonna go freshen up for Hermione, alright?" I said. They all wolf-whistled as I walked back to my dressing room. Shaking my head and laughing, I opened my door and walked over to the sink. As I was washing my face, I heard someone come in. Figuring it was Hermione, I turned around with a huge smile on my face. When I saw it wasn't, I dropped the smile down a few notches, but acted like I was pleased to see a complete stranger in my dressing room.**

**"Hi! How can I help you?" I asked, noting that she WAS fairly fit, but my Hermione was better. **

**"Just congratulating you on a job well done," she said silkily. She trailed her fingers against the back of the sofa. I was getting nervous now, and began trying to inch my way towards the door. She noticed and smirked.**

**"No no, Mr. Fletcher. I've finally got you all to myself," she purred, and turned to shut and lock the door. I was frozen against the sink, trying to figure out how to get away.**

**"Um, I-I've already got a girlfriend, sorry," I stammered. She just giggled.**

**"Like she'll find out."**

**With that, she practically pounced on me, banging her feet loudly against the table as she shoved me onto the couch…**

_**-Cheesy end flashback effects-**_

"And that's when Hermione came in," he finished. By this time, he had plucked a blade of grass and was shredding it to pieces as he told his story.

"Should we believe him?" Haz turned to Dougie. He shrugged.

"It ties in with Hermione's story…pretty much," Harry said. Danny nodded reluctantly.

"All right Tom, we believe you."

Tom sagged with relief.

"But if we even THINK that you're hurting Hermione again…" Harry let the threat hang in the air.

"Now all we have to do is convince Hermione to listen to me, too!"

**In the Head Girl's Dorm**

"I HATE HIM!" I yelled, throwing my pillow against the wall. "I hate everything to do with him and I never want to see him again!"

I began sobbing again and collapsed onto my bed. In all actuality, I didn't hate him. In fact, it was the very opposite. I loved him so much it hurt. If I hated him, I wouldn't be in this flying rage.

"Hermione," Geni soothed, sitting next to me as Shea rubbed my back comfortingly. Xelia squeezed my shoulder, and Ginny was playing absentmindedly with my hair.

"You have to forget about him. Forget you had anything to do with him at all. If you keep thinking about it, you'll only hurt more."

"But I'm so confused! One second I hate his guts, and then the next, I love him and I never want to let him go!" I continued to cry.

"Hermione, if you keep crying like this, you'll get sick," Shea said sternly. She softened a bit.

"Now come on. Who's up for some chocolate?"

She dug through her trunk and produced a large sack of the food of the gods. I took ne silently, unwrapped a corner, and nibbled on it as the others ribbed off the wrapping and took huge bites.

"Aw, come on, Hermione!" Xelia complained. "You NEVER eat chocolate slowly! You're making me feel…"

She shuddered.

"Besides, there are LOADS of other hot guys here!" Ginny added cheerfully-too cheerfully.

"Speaking of, did you see the way Danny was flirting with Shea?" Geni squealed. "TOTAL chemistry," Xelia added.

"Well, I saw Ms. Phyx ASTOUNDING Mr. Poynter with her knowledge on bands," Shea grinned.

"And we can't forget Geni and Juddy," I teased, getting back some of my spirits. And for the rest of the night, we sat up, gossiping and scarfing down chocolate. I didn't quite forget about Tom, though. I just allowed myself to be distracted.

_Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of?  
You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough._

A/N: Sorry about the lyrics at the end, I couldn't resist. Next chapter…Tom schemes to get Hermione to listen to him! Suggestions are welcome!!!


End file.
